In Lust
by xbeckyiscoolx
Summary: ZellSquall WARNINGS: NC17ish. Yaoi, shonen ai


Zell/Squall indeed. I was bored one day.

WARNINGS: YAOI. If you don't like it, just don't read it. Please?

Reviews are enjoyed .  
Flames are ignored or laughed at .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was really no point in time when the lines started to blur. It just happened and neither one prevented it. Both wanted it, because if they didn't have each other, they wouldn't have anything. The friendship they both hated was replaced by something much deeper. A love they both craved.

If you could even call if love. What was it when two people couldn't stand being near each other and yet wanted to be with each other every second? When you weren't friends to start out with, but enemies was much too strong a word. They didn't even know anything about one another, all they knew is that they wouldn't be alone anymore. Or, at least they'd be alone together.

Zell Dincht lay in bed, sweating. Sweating because he'd just got done screaming, fighting, and making love. The sheets were tangled around him and next to him was the silent form of the one who had made him sweat. He was pretending to sleep. Zell could always tell when he faking being asleep. It was when he didn't want to talk because he didn't particularly want to see him right now. Because if he turned over he might very well apologize, and that just could _not_ happen.

What they had fought about was all just a blur now. It was like this every time. Days of not speaking to each other, then a fight about nothing, and a round of amazing sex before falling asleep. To say the least, it was not the healthiest relationship in the world, because to tell the truth it wasn't even a relationship. It was a secret affair that no one could know about. After all, how would they feel to learn that their all-mighty leader was not, in fact, angry when he stomped off to his room alone, but sexually frustrated.

Zell sighed and stared at the ceiling, he didn't feel like bothering his significant other and quite frankly, he knew he didn't want to be bothered anyway. He tried to heave himself up off the bed, realized he couldn't, and dropped back down onto the sheets. Great, he couldn't even get out of bed. He glared at the naked man next to him, he was going to have to talk to him whether he liked it or not. He nudged him hard in the back with his elbow. "Yo, get up lazy-ass. I'm stuck." He didn't answer, he just laid there, pretending he hadn't heard the other.

Zell fumed. He hated it when he got like this. He hit him as best as he could, as his arms were stuck in awkward angles. "I'm not kidding asshole!" Finally the other attempted to turn over, and realized he couldn't. Struggling with the sheets, he turned his head to look at him.

"What the hell did you do!?" The look in his eyes was _not_ happy. He didn't like being confined, or annoyed, and at the moment, he was both. He tugged furiously at the linen that was holding him down and grunted loudly. Zell watched amusedly for a moment, as he tried to no avail. After a while he gave up and turned back to his lover, quite irritated.

Beads of sweat from the vigorous activity were forming on his forehead and sliding along the path his scar made. Zell stared into his dark brown eyes that were full of anger. He could nearly see himself in the pupils. _Why does he always have to look so damn amazing_ Zell thought to himself. He wanted to snap back at his lover, but he was in the middle of a problem at the moment. One that had just arrived when it was greatly unwanted. He prayed to whatever God may be listening that the other man could not feel what was going on in Zell's lower region.

He tried to pull away, to make sure that the issue didn't get worse, but of course, the sheets pushed against him and all that he succeeded in was getting pulled even closer to the other. So close, in fact, that there was no hope in hiding his erection anymore.

His lover raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Poor Zelly, stuck in sheets when he wants it bad?" He was of course, pure evil, in a sense.

Zell glared, and replied angrily, "Shut up, jackass." He would show him, nothing prevented Zell from getting what he wanted; not even some evil sheets. He jerked at his legs and moved them closer the other, in an attempt to wrap them around his waist, but he was not done being taunted yet.

His brown-haired counter part would not let him have it that easily, and he pushed away as fast as possible. They were at a wits end. Struggling against each other. They both worked against the sheets, pushing and pulling, until—**crash**.

Zell felt it coming, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. In a split second the two were laying on the floor, panting and sweating, Zell on top. He grinned evilly and finally took in his prize. Leaning towards the other he crashed they're lips together, begging entrance to his mouth with his tongue. The other gave in, and parted his lips just enough. It was just what they both needed.

Never stopping the kiss, Zell turned slowly and laid his hips down on the other's, grinding them together, causing a deep moan to arise from the brunette. Zell felt victorious, he didn't get chances like this very often.

And, in fact, he would not get it just then either. Just as they were getting a slow rhythm down, the door to the room opened and they both jerked around, horrified. In the doorway stood a very startled blonde girl, clearly horrified at the sight before her.

Quistis's mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to find words. In the end she cleared her throat a few times, and choked out a, "Sorry to interrupt." Before closing the swiftly behind her, and noisily hurrying away.

The two men lay there, not quite comprehending what had just happened. They'd been so careful up to this point. How could they have gotten caught. Zell, let his head hit the ground, thinking up every way imaginable to cover up what she'd seen; every excuse more wild than the next.

The other on the other hand was just getting his thoughts together after the shock. He turned to his partner and glared sharply. "You forgot to lock the door, idiot." It was of course, Zell's fault. Everything was _always_ Zell's fault. He jabbed him hard in the ribs, mercilessly, then pulled himself up to his feet. "You'd better go explain to Quisitis, or she's sure to tell someone. And whatever lame ass excuse you think up, it'd better be good, or it's your ass on the line." With that he walked smoothly to the bathroom to shower, as if there was not a thing in the world bothering him.

Zell stared in disbelief as the bathroom door closed. He lay there, on the floor with a sheet draped around him, sweating, and with a still noticeably hard erection. His eyes narrowed and he called through the room as he heard the shower starting, "Squall Leonhart, you're a prick."


End file.
